Family First
by Kyu-nee
Summary: Six years. Such a short amount of time for so much change. Things I thought I knew, people I thought I could trust. Horrific events that I couldn't even imagine. How do I explain this to my kids? How do I help Sasuke heal? How to accept the truth and find peace after losing the love of my life? It just doesn't make any sense. ItaOC. Eventual SasuNaru.


"Wait what? You're married to who now?" The busty blonde before me exclaimed. This was not how I pictured my morning going. Or even my day in general. But when I heard about the disappearance of both of my boys, I knew I had to find them and get the truth. I needed to know what happened to our family so long ago and why Itachi never came back for me. I'd been searching for so long when I'd heard that he returned to Konoha. And knew that no matter what else had happened, we needed each other. Together we could find the answers. Neither of us was really alone, even if I had been away the last 6 years. And he has his niece and nephew now too. He can start over, we both could and maybe...just maybe what went wrong could be fixed.

 **6 Years ago**

"Itachi what's going on? Where are we going?" I was so confused, I didn't understand what was happening. The night before, he said we would finally be able to tell our families, and now I'm being woken up at the crack of dawn and being taken to some remote village in between Konoha and Kiri with no explanation. "You have no reason to worry or be afraid, but I need you to trust me. I meant what I said when we got married, I will always look out for you and do what's best. Please believe that." He seemed so sad, so conflicted. I wish I knew more so that I could help. He left me at a house of kindly looking old couple, gave them a letter and kissed me goodbye. "I love you. Don't forget that." And like that, he was gone.

 **Present**

"My name is Miyuki Uchiha. Maiden name Takanada. I'm married to Itachi Uchiha and sister in law to Sasuke. Can you tell me where my brother is please?" The woman before me seemed so very confused. Like I had grown another head or was speaking some alien tongue. "Let's start from the beginning. Who was the last Hokage you remember?" Such a strange question. I've lived through two Hokages last I checked. I'm assuming this is their successor. "The Hokage from my childhood was Minato. The last Hokage to be in power before my departure was Sarutobi. You've replaced them?" I was growing impatient. I wanted my children. I wanted Sasuke. So many wants and I felt like it would take another lifetime to get them. "Yes, I have replaced them. My name is Tsunade. As for Sasuke, he's presently….tied up. And regarding Itachi….perhaps we should start with what you've heard before I divulge what's happened since the fall of the Uchiha clan."

Panic. Sheer and utterly earth-shattering panic. Why is this person speaking as if someone's died? Or as if my clan life was completely over? It made no sense, with thoughts swirling in my head the room started to shrink and my vision started to creep in. I didn't understand. Itachi said he would come back, that our family would survive and not to worry. But standing here, looking at Tsunade, all I could do was worry. And suddenly I craved the presence of my mother. An all too familiar feeling I've come accustomed to over the years. My only solace was that my children weren't here to witness the beginning of their mother falling apart. "The fall...of my clan? And the last I heard about Itachi was that he had gone missing and Sasuke had followed him. Only to recently return. I'm sorry but I don't understand. I want my brother." From the look that passed over Tsunade's face, I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. "I'm sorry to tell you this, I wish there was a way to save you from what is clearly going to be a painful story. Six years ago, Itachi committed an unforgivable crime. The genocide of the Uchiha clan, save for Sasuke and yourself apparently. He then disappeared as you heard, and that changed Sasuke. He sought revenge. Justice. In choosing this path he fell far from his ninja way and the way of his ancestors. He did find Itachi, and there was a battle. The specifics of which I don't know. All I can say for certain, and I regret to tell you so casually, is that it resulted in Itachi's death. Currently, Sasuke is a wanted criminal of the shinobi world and is serving his sentence for his crimes. His life only saved because of the loyalty of one Naruto Uzumaki."

Black. An all-consuming black filling my chest and spreading through my body as I fell. My eyes closing of their own accord and the feeling of the earth opening up and swallowing me whole. It just. Didn't. Make. Sense. None of it. Itachi would never have committed such heinous crimes. Would never have betrayed our family or left me and Sasuke alone. He loved us more than anything, and he knew what was coming. Wanted to be a father and grow. And Sasuke was such a sweet boy, the best little brother. Always tried his best, saw the good in everything, and had the biggest heart apart from his brother. The more I spiraled the more I felt my heart break. And the less I remembered. Until there was a blissful void and emptiness.

I awoke to very bright lights. Which is disconcerting considering the last thing I remember is pitch black. It takes me a minute to adjust, the room is a pale yellow filled with white curtains and ugly purple begonias. And tucked away in the corner on a couch are my children. I release a breath that I was unaware I had been holding. The door opens and in walks Tsunade with some pink haired little creature behind her. "I see that you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" And then it comes back.

Feeling? So many feelings. Too much to feel. Itachi is...I can't go there. And Sasuke...how could this have happened? Still reeling from the previous information what could I say? "Lost, I suppose. And perhaps a bit...like I'm grieving. Can I ask what happened?" I need to know if I was simply overwhelmed and fainted or if I had some sort of crisis and caused any damage. It's been known to happen. Apparently a family trait, unpredictable chakra surges as a result of uncontrollable feelings. Spiraling isn't really an option thanks to that. The goal was always to learn more as I got older. Being adopted by an Uchiha meant that my previous personal history basically didn't exist. Just a name and an orphaned baby. But then Itachi happened. And we got married, and the twins were conceived. What I thought would turn out to be a happy ending with a life I had always pictured, proved to end in a nightmare. No birth parents or their history, and no adopted family now either. Just me and my children, and a slew of unanswerable questions.

"You appear to have passed out. I apologize for overwhelming you. I know it was a lot to take in. The news of your clan must have been distressing enough as it was, but I couldn't just tell you part of the story. And after confirming your story, I know I made the right decision telling you about your husband. I've informed Sasuke of your arrival, he's anxious to see you. Once you've been cleared to leave I'll have Kakashi escort you. Your children can stay with Sakura here and Naruto. I assure you they'll be well taken care of." Sasuke. I could see Sasuke. Know he's okay, see that he did survive and hopefully wasn't as off his axis as it seemed. "Toru. Raya. Mommy has another errand to run, will you be alright with Lady Tsunade's friends?" I know I should be more concerned about leaving my children with strangers, but it felt like my mind and body weren't my own. And I knew that under the care of Tsunade and her subordinates, my children would at least be safe. "We'll be okay momma, I'll look after Raya. Will you be back soon?" Toru was such a good boy, always looking out for me and his sister. I constantly feel guilty for putting that kind of pressure on him. "Yes, I'll be back soon. And then I can tell you why we're here. I promise."

After hugging and kissing my children farewell, Tsunade led me down to an exam room to complete her checks. And then to a front desk where I saw the most familiar hairstyle, a man I'd recognize anywhere. Even if he hadn't been so close to Itachi, Kakashi Hatake was a hard man to forget. And not for the reasons you'd think. "Well well, look who's still alive and kicking." Nonchalant as always. And straight to the point. The last I'd seen of him was the day after my wedding. Teasing Itachi for something or other and then proceeding to try and engage me in another verbal match. He never cared to try and win them, he just liked seeing me driven nuts over his lack of...well everything. And Itachi always found it amusing that I obliged his childish habit so willingly. "Hello Kakashi, good to see you up and about. The years seemed to have grayed your hair even more than when you were young. You should really relax more." Pressure. I was enveloped in some sort of lax bear hug. Very uncharacteristic for Kakashi, I was mildly concerned that he had lost his touch over these past years. That is until he plopped his nonsensical book on top of my head and started walking away. "Well? Sasuke is this way." I guess the reunion was over until he wanted answers too I guess.

We walked for what felt like hours, in between and around houses. Down long corridors, until we came to a very intimidating looking building on the outskirts of the forest. He performed a flurry of hand signs and the large stone door opened. Inside were several guards all armed to the teeth and appear to be watching only one cell, with only one prisoner. The boy I remembered from my younger days suddenly came to mind. Short and small with spiky duck like hair and earnest eyes. Except for the man before me had cold eyes, almost as if they belonged to someone dead. No expression and no feeling apart from a slight downturn of his mouth. "Hello, Sasuke." He must have heard something in my voice because his eyebrows furrowed and his slight frown turned into a full-on grimace. "I guess it really is you. So much for hoping they were mistaken"

Too much to ask for, that he be happy to see me. I should have expected some resistance and resentment. But still, I had foolishly hoped. And now, still the fool, I had no idea how to proceed.


End file.
